


Moments In Love

by Historical_Muse



Category: British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluffy fluffiness that is just ever-so-slightly fluffy., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Muse/pseuds/Historical_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giggles and snuggles are good.  Oh yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments In Love

When Billy finally stops giggling he stretches out his arms and wraps them around Andy’s neck.  “C’mere, sexy,” he purrs, pulling Andy down onto him as he wraps his legs around Andy’s firm thighs and begins kissing him, making loud, playful growling noises in his throat as he does so. 

Andy tickles him in retaliation and Billy makes loud surprised “Oooh!” noises until Andy kisses him and the sounds are swallowed into happy groans and growls. 

“So, Billy...” Andy says at last, breathless and grinning and wicked-eyed.  “Is it true?  D’you think I'm sexy?” 

And then Andy bursts out laughing as Billy begins the inevitable gravel-voiced Rod Stewart impersonation, complete with wiggling hips and arse and stamping feet.  The fact that he’s totally horizontal at the time only adds to the charms of the man in Andy’s eyes, as he pulls Billy tighter. 

“Do Ah think ye’re sexy?”  The lively Scottish brogue and Billy’s bright tone makes it sound as though the question is the most stupid and rhetorical thing Billy’s ever heard.  “Of _course_ I dae.  Just look at ye!  Ye’re all muscles and hair and big eyes and oh fuck, Andy, what _is_ that ye’re daein’ wi’ yer fingers doon there...” 

And then Billy whimpers and giggles a little more, and so does Andy. 

“Of _course_ ye’re sexy,” Billy continues, once he’s got his breath back.  “You should just ignore what anybody else says.  You really are the sexiest man I’ve ever met,” he adds wistfully.  “You’re big and muscly and ye’re just the right size for me.  And you’re beautiful.  And you’re funny, and kind, and clever, and you make me laugh until stuff comes oot ma nose.” 

Andy laughs and hugs Billy tighter still.  “I’ll take that as a yes, then, shall I?” he smiles as Billy's tongue traces the curve of a firm bicep only that morning flexed at the gym whilst an approving Billy supervised him personally. 

“Yes...” Billy breathes, smiling up at him with a face as bright and shiny as a new penny.  “I really think you should...” 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *


End file.
